1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual-band antenna, and particularly to a dual-band antenna with wide frequency range adapted to be configured in a wireless notebook.
2. The Related Art
As the wireless internet access technology continues to evolve, users are able to access the Internet at a higher speed at a fixed place where an internet station is located, such as a train station, a university and so on, covered by a wireless local area network (WLAN). As a result, a wireless notebook has become a mainstream product in the notebook market because it allows users to freely access the Internet, compared with the traditional notebook with wired internet access. Recently, a wireless worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) communication technology has been developed. The WiMAX allows wireless communication carriers to have a higher capacity and a wider communication range without a significant attenuation so as to make it feasible to access the Internet at any place in a metropolitan area in which a WiMAX metropolitan area network (MAN) is constructed. The WiMAX applies two major frequency bands ranging between 2.3-2.7 giga-hertz (GHz) and between 3.3-3.8 GHz respectively. Accordingly, in response to the need for WiMAX application, a dual-bank antenna with its operating frequencies corresponding to the frequency bands of the WiMAX can be a suitable one.
Currently, there are many kinds of dual-band antennas designed to conform to frequency bands of the WiMAX. However, the dual-band antenna which is designed to receive and send electromagnetic signal between the frequency bands ranging within 2.3-2.7 GHz and within 3.3-3.8 GHz, especially the embedded antenna which is restrained by structure tends to cover lesser frequency range, the effect of the dual-band antenna receiving and sending electromagnetic signal cannot meet consumer's requirement. Therefore, a dual-band antenna which is capable of covering sufficiently wide frequency range is required accordingly.